Halloween Costumes
by Thefemaleknight
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are partners for a costume challenge on the eventful day called Halloween. The contest, courtesy of Master Makarov Dreyer, focuses on couples. Yep. Couples. With Levy's tight clothes and Lucy's wild imagination, one can only wonder what events will unfold.


Natsu was over at her apartment again. This time she couldn't blame him, after all, they were supposed to be wearing couple Halloween costumes. Key phrase: supposed to. The idea to partner up had been the Master's, just for fun, but the partners were picked at random. Lucy had gotten stuck with Natsu.

 _Ugh_.

The two were in the bathroom in front of her mirror. While Lucy did her makeup, Natsu turned away from her, working on his own secret work of art on his face. God, she wondered how he would look when he turned back around. _Awful_ , she decided.

 _Yup. He's going to look like the monster he is._

"Lucy? How do I look with my tats?" Natsu turned around to show her the blue arrow on his forehead.

 _Idiot._

"YOU ARE NOT THE FUCKING AVATAR! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!" she shouted, throwing a blue hairbrush at him.

 _This game sucks._

She had a feeling someone had rigged it because Juvia and Gray happened to be together, Gajeel and Levy ended up being partners, and Erza and Jellal - Meredy had dragged him to Fairy Tail so she could spend some time with the girls. Oh, and Elfman and Evergreen. Ever acted like she was not too thrilled about the arrangement but Lucy knew that she was ecstatic.

 _At least she likes her partner. I'm with Natsu!_

 _Wait, not "with" like "together"!_

Back to Natsu. The bastard had gotten a hold of her pink extensions and was trying to put them on but failed miserably. Lucy could have done better when she was four. This just validated how much of an idiot Natsu was so, no one would believe they were actually a couple even with the matching costumes.

 _He's not my boyfriend!_

Speaking of which, they were going as Levy and Gajeel. Classic cosplay. Lucy had tried so hard to make a her boobs look smaller but alas her womanly lumps were too monstrous. In the end, she just stole some of Levy's clothes and did the cutest hairdo ever. A couple of blue streaks and she was set.

 _Omfg, I need to dress as Levy more often. I look CUTE!_

Natsu on the other hand... well, let's just say that it looked like a pink monkey had attacked his hair and shed fur all over him. He did look kind of cute like that though.

 _Woah, Lucy...where did that come from?_

Wait... "NATSU?! Why are you wearing rhinestones in your eyebrows?!" He burst out laughing.

 _Cute? More like obnoxious._

She shuddered a little, then made her way over to help him get hair off of him and stop him from ruining her makeup which was waaaayyy easier said than done. He didn't protest when Lucy began to brush everything off of him. Mmmmm, he smelled good, kind of like sunsets or fire, burning with passion.

 _Where the_ _hell_ _did_ that _come from?_

She began to blush as she put the extensions in his hair, making it long and silky. Trying desperately to ignore the smell, Lucy adjusting his clothes. Oh god, the two were so close.

 _He looks so hot with long hair._

 _LUCY! STAHHHHP!_

Getting up on stool, she put a bandanna to hold his hair back. Natsu's eyes met hers with a heart melting gaze and he smirked for some reason. Lucy ignored him and continued to adjust his clothing.

 _Goddamn, Natsu, learn how to dress!_

"Your clothes are a bit tight on you." He coughed forcefully. His gaze seemed to be moving down but he almost immediately moved them back up to her face.

 _Omigod, he's raping me in his mind._

She tried to stop herself from blushing again. "Well, they aren't my clothes. They're Levy's and if I adjust them anymore she's going to get mad."

 _I swear if you look down one more time, Natsu, I will claw your eyes out of their sockets.  
_  
Natsu just shrugged and turned around quickly. She didn't know if she'd imagined it, but Lucy swore she saw Natsu's cheeks turn pink. They didn't speak when she put the finishing touches on her costume. Time and again, he would turn around as of to tell her something but turned back.

 _Does he feel the sexual tension too?!_

 _Er, suggesting there is any! Which I don't feel. At all._

Before she worked up the courage to ask him that, Lucy felt her body being shoved against a wall. Instinctively, she reached for her celestial spirits but the hands grabbing her seemed gentle. In panic she had closed her eyes but, when she opened them, she saw Natsu with his hands pinning her on the wall.

 _The hell is happening right now?_

"N-Natsu? W-what A-ARE YOU DOING?!" She was flustered but then she began to get mad.

 _He's not doing this. This is NOT happening._

"Oh, you know, just reenacting the scene where Levy gave Gajeel some air." He said, grinning mischievously.  
 _  
Okay, this is happening_.

"B-but they were underwater!" She stuttered.

 _This needs to stop._

"You want water?" His eyes glinted in a very dangerous way. She had a feeling that her costume was going to die tonight. Lucy promised herself that she would apologize to Levy later.

 _Eh, fuck it._


End file.
